Archyte
Archytes are the generals in the undead army who had been handpicked personally by the Supreme King. They are known for their cunning and employing powerful magic. Through the Archytes, the Supreme King was able to direct the numerous undead legions across the planet. Following the defeat of the Supreme King, the rebel Archytes rose to prominence within both the undead and human world History After Richard Thompson discovered magic and became corrupted by its effects, he began a slow and methodical plan to remove humanity and place himself as the sole power in the world. During an attack on a small town that resulted in the deaths of every inhabitant, he found someone who was strong and potentially a leader. Infusing a large amount of magic inside the body, Thompson brought back a powerful weapon, and more importantly, a loyal soldier with sentience. The very first Archyte had been made. The new Archyte, Jordan Black, was to be the first of more than a dozen others. Thompson, now going by the name the Supreme King, realised their potential in being able to micromanage the war and spread his influence and armies further across the world. But he also realised that they could rebel and fight against him as they maintained their minds. He ensured that every Archyte was to be bound to his will and that they could never rise against him. Known Archytes *Jordan Black - first Archyte to be created by the Supreme King and arguably the strongest. *Alistair Salders - the second Archyte to be made who destroyed almost half of Australia and arguably the strongest. *Regina Davis - a human turned traitor to serve the undead and rewarded by the Supreme King. *Sonja Emmerson - a highly skilled Archyte with an affinity for hand-to-hand combat using magic to compliment it. *Peter Isaacs - a fiercly and fanatical follower to the Supreme King. *John Spencer - a highly deceptive Archyte that has been charged with the domination of North America. *(the one that goes against the SK) *(three that lead the assault in Asia) *(two that lead the assault in Africa) *(two that lead the assault in the Middle East) *(one that is with Peter and Regina in Europe) Powers and Abilities The Archytes are arguably the most powerful individuals on the planet as they wield a significant level of magical potential and physical traits such as: * Super Strength - Archytes have an increased level of strength that far surpasses humans and most undead, being second perhaps only to Guardians. While their strength varies, there have been instances where they have been seen to throw a grown man across a room, able to snap necks, ripping people apart and removing organs by force. However, several have admitted that these feats have been aided by their use of telekinesis. * Immortality - As they are already dead, Archytes are immune to sickness and ageing which allows them to potentially live indefinitely should their bodies remain intact and their souls earthbound. * Soul Anchor - Every Archyte, as part of the ritual to create them, must enchant an object that will enable their spirits to remain on Earth should their bodies perish. The spirit is tied to the object so that if the body is destroyed, then the spirit will still exist allowing the Archyte the opportunity to reconstitute his or her body in due time. * Teleportation - A skill that only the Archytes possess, they can move from one location to another provided that the user is familiar with the location that they wish to travel to. * Super Endurance - As the bodies of all undead are technically deceased, the body's nerves have a limited amount of sensitivity which allows the undead to receive wounds which have a lesser impact on them compared to their human counterparts. Furthermore, the undead are tireless and able to continue performing actions without the need for rest. * Magic - Perhaps their strongest trait, Archytes are known for their mastery of magic. The skill to manipulate magic varies between each Archyte but they all share a strong affinity for it, making them the deadliest servants of the Supreme King. Such skill with magic includes powerful enchantments on objects, telekinesis, electrokinesis and manipulation of the weather. * Individual Weapons - Each Archyte, as part of the ritual that creates them, is allowed to create an artifact (usually a weapon) and infuse it with magic. Alistair and Jordan are the only two Archytes who are able to use their weapons to amplify their magical potential to higher levels. * Regeneration - The ability to heal from injuries that have been inflicted on their bodies. Through concentration and using magic, Archytes are able to speed up the healing process. Should an Archyte be incapacitated, they are still able to heal from almost any injury. * Necromancy - All Archytes have the ability to reanimate dead bodies into undead. Given their mastery of magic, they are able to raise a large number of bodies into undeath. They also possess the power to imbue undead with greater power to become Necromancers and, in the case of some Archytes, Guardians and Reapers. Weaknesses Despite the amount of power that each Archyte wields, they are not invincible. Such weaknesses include: * Destruction - Should the body of an Archyte be damaged severely or utterly, the magic that animates the body will start to dissipate. Although Archyte's possess the ability of regeneration, it is possible for their bodies to be destroyed completely through explosions. * Soul Anchor - While the anchor allows for an Archyte's soul to remain earthbound, the anchor itself is still subject to external forces. Should it be destroyed while an Archyte is active, the tie between the soul and the anchor will be shattered and the soul will be left momentarily scarred, returning to the body, preventing the Archyte from creating a new receptacle for a period of time. If the anchor is destroyed while an Archyte has lost their body, the soul will no longer be able to remain in the world and will be forced to move on. * Limited Free Will - Archytes were granted the ability to retain their minds in order to serve the Supreme King to their fullest capabilities, but they were not given complete free will. The Supreme King ensured that he would be able to control them, just like any other undead. It should be noted that the Supreme King allowed them to have enough free will for the Archytes to plot his downfall in secret and were able to resist, albeit for a short time, the Supreme King's commands. Following the death of the Supreme King, the Archytes were able to regain the entirety of their free will. * No Magic - As creatures of magic, it is crucial to their survival. If magic were to disappear from the world, then they would no longer have a source to draw upon. Over time, the magic that animates them will dissipate causing them to weaken. Eventually they will cease being animate and their souls will leave their body. Following the death of the Supreme King, the Archytes lost their ability to perform magical acts but were kept active for a while but their bodies eventually started to fail. This was stopped when Alistair Salders and Travis Walter managed to restore magic.